


The Lyricist and The Hobi

by TCIsBestPony



Category: Scandal in the Spotlight (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCIsBestPony/pseuds/TCIsBestPony
Summary: Just fluff about an OC female character who is the lyricist of the J-Pop band Revance falls for J-Hope in the band BTS.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Lyricist and The Hobi

Three whole years of practise came down to this one game, one game during their time at this week and a half long special event. Her honour was at stake. So were the rest of the boys’, but theirs didn’t matter, not to her anyway. All that mattered to her at that moment in time was winning this round. If she won this round, she won the whole game. And winning the whole game meant she was not spending anything on dinner that night. She gently rocked herself forwards and backwards on her feet, then bounced from one foot to the other to prepare herself as she stood in the lift, heading down to the lobby. The text came through in the chat from Iori, the great princely prince idol in the J-Pop group she was a lyricist for, a minute or two ago, telling her simply ‘Lemony Snicket is in play’. She smirked as she pocketed her phone, but keeping her hand wrapped around it as she began her descent.   
When the doors pinged open, her eyes roamed around the lobby, spotting the many different K-Pop and J-Pop idols that were now arriving. Black Pink were currently making their way through the main doors, Iori wouldn’t have hidden it on them so she avoided them. She made her way out of the lift and through the lobby area, her eyes constantly searching, but not drawing attention to herself. As she reached the point where the lobby changing into the bar, her eye caught a glimpse of yellow, they yellow she had been looking for. The yellow of a lemon! She kept walking but swivelled nonchalantly to confirm. Yep. There it was. The one thing she wanted. Now the challenge was to retrieve said item. Realising who the person was she had to fetch it from, she put on her best smile and turned to speak to his manager. Act natural. Act. Natural.  
“Ah, you made it here ok I see!” she said, greeting the manager of the one and only BTS.   
He turned to face her, as did the whole group, and he smiled kindly since they had gotten on well during the meeting and planning stages of this event.  
“Roo, so nice to see you again!” he bowed and she returned the greeting happily “Yes, just waiting for the rooms to be ready, they said it should only be about half an hour or so, been here long?”  
“Since early this morning, the boys are…erm…somewhere” She chuckled, knowing fine well they were watching her from the bar area. Couldn’t draw attention to them, they may throw her game. Too much as at stake.  
“I’m sure we can arrange a meet before rehearsals tomorrow” he suggested and she nodded, but turned to greet all the boys of BTS.  
“Pardon my rudeness, nice to meet you all, I’m Roo, assistant manager, but mainly the lyricist of Revance” she smiled to each of them and they all bowed back. She spotted Nagi waving from the bar and tapping his watch. Ah shit. She didn’t have long. “I’m sure we can talk more later, if you’ll excuse me, I think Nagi needs some help” She pretended to trip over her own foot, nudging into one of the boys, J-Hope to be exact. As she rectified herself, she grabbed the item that was hidden on top of his duffle bag that was around his shoulders and apologised, running off.  
In the bar, all six members of Revance were watching as closely as they could. Iori was the one to place the lemon on J-Hope’s bag, knowing fine well he was Roo’s favourite member of BTS. It was his personal test for her to see if she could act professional whilst playing their game of ‘The Travelling Lemon’. He cockily sipped his drink.  
“I would have put it on their manager” Nagi piped up as he settled in his chair with his own drink.  
“Yes, but you make it too easy, Nagi” Kyo, the leader of the group said, keeping an eye on Roo as she appeared from the lift.  
“I do not” Nagi argued.  
“Shh, she’s approaching them” another member, Kota, said as they lowered their heads slightly to be kept from being seen.  
No matter where they were, what they were doing there, if they were in a hotel it was a tradition to play this game. Roo had explained the game about a month or two after joining the band to help with the lyrics. At first it was hers and Nagito’s game, after all, Nagi was the only one in the group to be kind to her. As the rest of the group warmed up to her, they all slowly began to join in with the game. Even when Ryo came back from his hiatus, it became a game that they all played together, no matter the situation.  
The rules were simple. Name the fruit, usually a lemon, a pun like name. It must be hidden in plain sight, you can’t cover it. Each person takes a turn to find, then re-hide the fruit, once it has been hidden, you must tell the next player ‘the lemon/name of fruit is in play’. Whoever is caught by someone outside of the game, ie asked what they were doing, or they find the lemon/fruit, that player is out. Whoever goes on the longest, wins. You could put time limits on if you wished, which this time they did to make it more interesting.   
Ryo had started the round, but got called out early by a staff member so he set up shop in the bar. He was always terrible at the game. Kota was the next one to fail, instead of being called out though, he ran out of time. Nagi soon followed, along with Kyo. For a while, it was between Roo, Iori and Taka and that’s when they decided to put a time limit on. Taka failed and happily sat at the bar listening to his music to keep working. Which left Iori and Roo. Roo had to bring the lemon back to the bar without being called out or run out of time to beat Iori.  
“She’s not going to do it, she’s going to chicken out” Iori smirked.  
“I wouldn’t doubt her ability so much” Kyo laughed as they watched her interact with the manager for a few seconds.  
“She’s running out of time” Nagi checked his watch, gestured to Roo causing Iori to smack his head.  
“Oi, whose team you on?” he said.  
Nagi laughed rubbing his head.  
“We’re not doing team this time, but I’d be on hers any day”  
“Too true” Kota joined “here she comes”  
Roo jogged over and presented the lemon, Lemon Snicket, to Iori.  
“I do believe that is a win!” she smirked at him. Iori huffed and pouted, causing Roo to smile more. Deciding to mock him more, she impersonated his princely act “Oh is my prince not happy? How about I send all of my loving vibes to all my beloved fans? A rose? My my, it’s not as beautiful as your smile”  
“No no, wait” Nagi laughed more, jumping off of his seat and joining in “You have to do the smoulder” he posed, pouting his lips ever so slightly, offering his hand out to Iori, Roo copying as best as she can.  
“They are decent impressions” Kyo chuckled “Got to admit it, Iori, they have you down to a T”  
“Hmm” he said, grabbing the hand that Roo offered in her little skit, pulled her to him and began to tickle around her sides.  
She writhed and full on belly laughed at his vicious attacks. Nagi happily joined in, always ready for a laugh no matter what.  
“Iori, no ah stop!” she laughed, almost collapsing to the floor. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. She ‘oofed’ as her stomach hit his shoulder, but flopping in defeat, too tired from the tickle attack.  
“Punishment for teasing me so much” he said.  
“We still have a bit of time before the press arrive for our arrival, what should we do now leader?” Kyo asked Takashi who reluctantly removed his head phones.  
“I think we should go greet some other groups, and maybe get a drink of water for Roo as she’s gone bright red, you ok?” he asked.  
“Normally I’d say I’m fine, but not only did BTS see me up here, but so did the rest of the groups, how embarrassing is that?!” she said as Iori finally lowered her to the floor.  
“You’ve been with us for three years now” Kyo said flicking her forehead “if we embarrass you, it’s because we care, I highly doubt they’ll think you’re stupid, come on, chin up, let’s go meet some of the groups ready for the week ahead!”  
She grinned, quickly rubbing her eyes and putting her professional head on. He was right. They did stupid stuff together all the time, and the fans still loved them a ridiculous amount. So what if some groups thought it was silly to be this close to each other. She loved the boys with all of her heart and soul, would do anything for them, even hiding a lemon. It was time to be their assistant manager and go see the other artists who had arrived for the biggest event in Asian Pop Culture history.


End file.
